


Our state cannot be severed; We are one.

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Abrahamic Religions
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of rabbles based on a Tumblr photoset by eammons - Archangels: stranded, deserted, drifted. Title taken from Milton's "Paradise Lost" - it seemed appropriate. (The inspirational photoset can be found here: http://eammons.tumblr.com/post/62154858316/archangels-stranded-deserted-drifted-it-is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake, arise or be for ever fall’n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Brought low, you will speak from the ground; your speech will mumble out of the dust. Your voice will come ghostlike from the earth; out of the dust your speech will whisper. But your many enemies will become like fine dust, the ruthless hordes like blown chaff. Isaiah 29:4-5_ Series of rabbles based on a Tumblr photoset by eammons - Archangels: stranded, deserted, drifted. Title taken from Milton's "Paradise Lost" - it seemed appropriate. (The inspirational photoset can be found here: http://eammons.tumblr.com/post/62154858316/archangels-stranded-deserted-drifted-it-is)

Ariel stands at the head of the host – with paradise lost, she is now the strongest of the choir. The lands of Earth have always been her dominion and she has stood, ready for patient eons, her clear eyes ever watchful. Now heaven has fallen and her brothers and sisters join her – their feet falling clumsy on the ground and their songs of praise out of tune in less rarefied air. She hears the whispers and closes her eyes against the coming storm. They will retake heaven in the name of the most holy – but there is always a cost.


	2. Freely they stood who stood and fell who fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And Azazel taught men to make swords and knives and shields and breastplates; and made known to them the metals and the art of working them” 1 Enoch 8_ Drabble based on a Tumblr photoset by eammons - Archangels: stranded, deserted, drifted. Title taken from Milton's "Paradise Lost" - it seemed appropriate. (The inspirational photoset can be found here: http://eammons.tumblr.com/post/62154858316/archangels-stranded-deserted-drifted-it-is)

Whom the Lord loves, he also chastens. When the Host comes calling, angels lost in a vast desert, Azazel heeds Ariel’s plea to succor them in their time of need. Denied the refuge of paradise, he’s naught but a sinner adrift. The humans call him “scapegoat” – he accepts punishment for defying the Lord on their behalf. He is not the first so chosen and he thinks he will not be the last. He atones with the workings of his original sin – weapons for the coming war. Because he knows now, as the humans know, that God’s judgment is ever merciful.


End file.
